secondlifefandomcom-20200214-history
ABDesigns Inc
AB Designs Incorporated is a 3D development company founded by Anthony Miller (originally under the account Anthoney Biedermann) in December 2002, but instated as a company May 16th 2003 which joined Second Life in October 2007. It has suffered repeated temporary closures due to its chairman being banned repeatedly under different accounts. AB Designs Offer's affordable Simulator Development for Busineses, Role-Play Cities, also makes Parody and Prop item's for everyday use. The Company's Corporate Office is Located in Towson, Maryland, but Has offices in Seattle, New York, London & Sydney. Company history *May 16th 2003: Founded in Towson, Maryland by Anthony Miller & Lindsay Hammond *April 13th 2004: AB Designs Opens New York City Office. *May 16th 2004: Launched In Second Life by Lindsay Hammond *October 17, 2007: Anthoney Biedermann creates the (AB) Designs Group and opens their first office in the Las Vegas sim *October 29, 2007: Acquires AAA Tours & Tourism from Dennis Slocombe, which was later renamed to D&R Tours *December 17th 2007: Opens Store in the Vice City Sim *December 2007: Launches ABDesigns.tv *January 2008: Launches Drift City, a roleplay city, with Gproductions Oh & Tyler Althouse *May 2008: Changed name to AB Designs Incorporated and hires Dep Avro as CEO *July 2008: Attends SLRFL 2008 *August 2008: Attends Burning Life 2008 *April 2009: Opens office in California sim, which shuts down June 2009 *September 2009: Company goes into hiatus due to lack of Anthony being Online. *December 2009: Anthoney Biedermann Suspended from Second Life for being accused by Will Szymborska for copybotting and the use of an illegitimate viewer (NeilLife) *January 2010: Anthoney Biedermann bypasses suspension and creates new account, Anthoney Magic *March 2010: Announces the AB Role-Play Rating System, planned to rate roleplay cities *March 2010: New chairman, AlexS Landar, appointed, but later revealed to be an alt of Anthoney Biedermann *April 2010: Acquires Ruby Systems Ltd from Gimmie Lighthouse *May 2010: Announces return to Second Life and release date of the "AB Role-play Rating system" *May 2010: Anthoney Magic suspended from Second Life for ban evasion; as a result, company goes into second hiatus *June 8, 2010: Announces return to Second Life on July 18, 2010 *July 19, 2010 AlexS Landar banned from Second Life for ban evasion; as a result, company goes into third hiatus *July 25, 2010: Announces return to Second Life in September 2010 and creation of new alternate account, Anthony Fraktul *August 2010: Anthony Fraktul banned from Second Life for ban evasion; as a result, company goes into fourth hiatus *September 3, 2010: Lindsay Miller, Anthony Miller's sister, appointed CTO *October 10, 2010: Announces return to Second Life in January 2011 *November 25, 2010: Announces the release of unknown products (now known to be Coldface), with more releases in January 2011 *December 18, 2010: Launches new sub-brand cold face and announces return to Second Life on January 11, 2011 *December 27, 2010: Company website goes offline, to be re-opened in March 2011 *January 11, 2011: Company re-launched *Feburary 1, 2011: Starts trade group, ABTBI, claiming parody of popular vehicle manufacturer NTBI *February 2, 2011: Amy Scor appointed CEO, Anthoney steps down once more *February 6, 2011: Anthoney Bouscario banned from Second Life for ban evasion. *April 9, 2011: Anthony Return's to AB As CEO. *May 25th 2011: The Company Hold's Meeting About Reformation in Summer 2011. *June 11th 2011: Anthony Announces the "2011 AB Designs Reformation" And Is Expected to Be re-activated by July 1st 2011. *July 15th 2011: Anthony Announced that the company will hold a Private meeting to confirm the relaunch of the company July 29th 2011. *July 18th 2011: As Anthoney Biedermann's 4th Rezday happens. Anthony Miller announces the company is Officially Back in Business and out of Hiatuas. calling it a re-launch *August 1st 2011: Anthony Announces his Account will be Returned in September 2011. *August 23rd 2011: The Company Announces their Secret Project "Love" Insisting the company has been developing the Project long before fall 2009 giving the fact of the original Anthoney Biedermann Items. *September 14th 2011: Anthony Announces his Return to Second Life as his Account is being unbanned, he has stated the date will be September 23rd at the Latest. *September 20th 2011: Anthoney Biedermann is Officially unbanned by Linden Labs. *September 29th 2011: Anthoney Hold's first Company meeting and Plans 2012 *November 18th 2011: AB Design's Re-Opens Second Life Marketplace Store *December 30th 2011: Anthoney Announce's the Company's 9th Year + More Product's in 2012 *January 4th 2012: Timmy Bulmer re-join's AB Designs as COO *Janury 8th 2012: Lindsay Hammond re-join's AB Designs as CTO (Following her Hiatus) *January 10th 2012: AB Design's Opens it's first Corporate Building since 2009 *March 10th 2012: Anthoney Announces the Company will be attending The 2012 Second Life Relay For Life *May 16th 2012: AB Designs Celebrate's 9 Year's of Business. *June 7th 2012: Anthoney Post's first NEW item from AB Designs since 2009. *July 15th 2012: Anthoney Announces company meeting for July 18th 2012 *July 17th 2012: Dep Avro Re-Joins AB Designs as CEO *November 14th 2012: Anthoney re-launches the companys website. *November 16th 2012: Anthoney announces that the company has formed a partnership with the ASIX Corporation. *January 1st 2013: AB Designs Inc officially announces it's plans on celebrating the companies 10th anniversary. *March 22nd 2013: Anthoney announces the companys lead into mesh products. *March 23rd 2013: Sarah Miller announces her resignation as Senior Vice President of Production. Controversy In December 2009 the company faced backlash due to CEO Anthoney Biedermann using a copybot program to copy items. June 2011 Reformation On June 11th 2011 Anthony Miller Announced the reformation of AB Designs to happen sometime this summer, According to Anthony himself the company will be reformated for the new lease on virtual worlds. per the 2009 ban of his account, Anthony also stated the company will be giving out complete apology's to NTBI and SZYM Motors. As of July 16th 2011 the company is re-launched according to plans for a meeting on July 29th 2011 Hosted by Anthony Miller. Continued Project's Over the year's AB Design's has worked on Continued Project's by it's CEO Anthoney Biedermann, Originally giving the item's Code Name's for the Employee's to create and work on. *Cube (Founded in 2003, later used as the AB Design's Logo as of November 2011, it's original design was based off the Second Life's rez cube) *ESG Custom Guitars (Founded in 2011) it's goal is to produce extremely acurate guitars and musical equipment for Second Life avatars. All products are sold on the marketplace. Second Life Presence Since October 2007 AB Design's has been in-world on Numerous Simulator's and Buildings, the company currently is active in-world and continues to provide support for it's customers. *Las Vegas (October 2007) *California (May 2009, Debuted the AB Building) *Calton Heights (February 2012) *ASIX (August 2012) *Quartz Falls (February 2013, Debuted the second AB Building) External links *Official Website *Official Twitter *ABDesigns.tv *Second Life Marketplace Store Category:Designers Category:Companies Category:ABDesigns inc